


In between days

by leooX



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Dubious Consent, Hostage Situations, Kidnapping, Kinda, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Robbery, Stockholm Syndrome, Trans Character, idk - Freeform, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:50:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9545174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leooX/pseuds/leooX
Summary: Tyler was just going to fill a prescription and buy tissues.





	1. Fought the law

**Author's Note:**

> Another new story so I can procrastinate on updating the rest yay  
> Let me know what you think??  
> I figured we needed more trans fics and,,, I need more. I wanted to write them and I had this idea so I just added it in.
> 
> This will probably have around 3-5 chapters in.

Tyler only had to pop out of his house to pick up a prescription and a pack of tissues. The journey from his apartment to the pharmacy was a twenty minute one, but he still walked it because he needed the walk, anyway.

So, there he was, third in line at the desk, the slip of paper and pack of floral print tissues in hand, when he felt a presence behind him. He turned his head just slightly to see a man behind him- he wore a scarf over the bottom half of his face, but Tyler could relate. It was freezing outside, anyway.

Tyler sniffled, wiping his arm under his nose and stepped forward as a woman at the desk became avaliable, holding out his arm with the paper in until he was pushed aside by the guy who'd been behind him.  
He exclaimed something unintelligible, scowling and stumbling to the side, but huffed and crossed his arms, watching as the man leant over the counter and speaking in a low voice.  
A look of alarm came across the woman's face, and the masked man looked around cautiously, before growling something that Tyler didn't hear.  
However, this caught the attention of the two other people, two men, who halted what they were doing to listen.  
"Sir, we are going to call the police. We can't-"

And suddenly, the man spun around, looking frantic and Tyler was grasped roughly by the waist and hauled around, and he could feel something cold and metal pressing into his temple.  
"No one move- no one fucking move, no one call _anyone_ or I will shoot him."  
The people around him gasped and cried out in shock, and the pharmacists held their hands up in surrender- or an attempt to calm the man holding him captive.  
_Captive_.  
He was being held hostage with a _gun to his head._

His eyes widened and stomach dropped, a delayed reaction from shock, presumably.

"I need the money. Give me the money, and give me the medication that I asked for, and he won't be killed." The man spoke in a low voice, eyes flickering around the small group of people. "Get me it! _Now_!" He barked, his embrace tightening to the point where Tyler wheezed and struggled, until an arm was slung around his neck, cutting off his oxygen momentarily.

It was soon dropped, though, and Tylers eyes brimmed with tears. This was how he was going to die. Buying aesthetic tissues and filling his monthly prescription, only to be shot because someone would probably do something the man said not to.  
"Please- oh _God_ , please don't hurt me, please _please_ -"  
"Shut up. Name? I want to know the name of the guy I shoot if I don't get my fucking money."  
Tyler sobbed and sucked in a breath, "T-Tyler, it's Tyler, please, oh gosh-"

"Tyler. Right. You have something against _Tyler_ , huh?"  
The woman Josh had first spoke with shook her head, eyes bulging, and shuffled over to the till. She opened it, keeping her eyes on them, and the stepped back.  
"Bag it up! A-and _you_ , get clozaril. Get me all you have," he ordered, pointing to the man with dark hair who scampered away into the back.  
Tyler could hear the man's frantic breathing down his ear, feel it on the back of his neck, but he tried not to panic. It would be fine. The man was getting what he wanted- screw that, the man was getting _ecstatic_.  
He was shifting and looking around wildly, "come on! I don't have all day, I-"  
There was the wailing of a siren and Tyler felt Josh seize up.  
"Oh- who, who called the _police_?!"  
Tyler crushed his eyes shut, gripping the man's arms with his hands tightly in a weak attempt to pull him off. He was going to _die_.

"You fucker- get back out here!"  
The guy rushed back out, looking guilty as sin, and Tyler cursed him. He would be the reason Tyler would die today and he hoped he went to hell.  
"Give- give me them, " The guy reached forward, and Tyler looked up pleadingly to him, ignored. He held the two different bags in his hand. There were five boxes of pills and at least $3,000 in the other.  
Tyler whimpered as the man stilled again, feeling the tears rolling hotly down his heated skin.  
There were police outside, and they stood right outside of the large window panes, looking in before deciding what to do.  
The man emphasised the fact he had a hostage by turning to them, jiggling the gun against Tylers head, making Tyler shudder and whine.

The cops outside nodded and spoke in the devices on their breast, stepping away from the glass. The phone rang and they motioned to it, but the thief denied, mouthing a 'no', before Tyler was being pushed over the counter and manhandled through the back, screaming in alarm, thoughts of ' _im gonna die im gonna die im gonna die_ ' whirling around his head before he felt a dull thud at the back of his skull, and he was enveloped by arms as he drifted in and out of consiousness.

-

Josh looked over at the limp man beside him, running a hand through his greasy hair and removing the fabric from around his mouth. He breathed out shakily, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel of his car before lurching forward to hit his head off it, again and again and again and-

"Oh- _oww_."

Josh stopped what he was doing, not even aware of what he was doing, and looked over at Tyler. He had his eyes clenched shut, rubbing the back of his head. He soon opened his eyes though, gaze landing on Josh immediately. His mouth fell opened and he turned to fumble with the door handle, desperately trying to escape.

Josh reached out and gripped his arm, squeezing and pulling him, "stop- stop it!" He snapped, fingers digging into Tylers skin through his jacket.

Tyler yelped and let his arms drop, before wrapping them securely around himself. "I-I'm sorry, please don't kill me, please, I just-"

"I'm not going to kill you, you just need to do as I say, okay?" he waited expectantly for an answer, "okay?!"

"Okay- okay-" Tyler whimpered, his eyes watering as he flinched away from Josh. 

Josh nodded his head furiously, "okay. Okay. Well, I'm Josh and the police are waitin for me, so we need to go now. I need to go now. Lets go now."

Tyler stared fearfully at him, not relaxing even when Josh hadn't addressed him for the entire ride. He was being held captive and the police didn't even shoot at the car or try to help when they drove past. Why wasnt anyone helping him?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm not so sure of this chapter or how I've written so far. I had the idea for a while and it's just haRd to get down I guess.  
> Btw in case anyone gets confused I've written Josh as a person with schizoaffective disorder. Hope I can write it well enough.

Tyler bit on his fingernails, pulling them apart and watching Josh from his spot in the corner of his seat, knees to his chest. Josh acted strange. His eyes shifted endlessly, constantly turning to look through the rear window, and over at Tyler.

"Stop doing that- stop it, your fingers are bleeding. They are _bleeding_!"

Tyler tore his hand away from his face and put them on his knees, whimpering quietly and attempting to hide the noises.  
"Why are you doing this?"  
Josh breathed out through his nose.  
"Please let me go, _please_."

"We're here now. We're here." Josh stopped the car, pulling the keys out of the ignition slowly, picked up the bags, before stepping out.  
He walked to Tylers side, opening the door for him, and reached over to unbuckle his seat belt, holding tightly onto his arm as he yanked him out, Tyler struggling to stay up.   
The car was double locked and then he was being pulled into a building.

"A-are you going to hurt me? Please don't, fuck, I don't have money to give you, but please just-"

"Stop it. Stop annoying me. I won't kill you, I don't want money, I just need to keep _them away."_ Josh sighed, shaking his head before scratching his scalp.  
Tyler wriggled in his hold, attempting to elbow Josh, but Josh didn't let up and practically carried him into the building. It was a flat of sorts, there were stairs but Josh didn't ascend them- he walked to a door on the right and unlocked it, pushing Tyler through it and locking it in four different ways before turning to Tyler.  
He stared blankly at him, as if he couldn't even remember bringing him here, before shaking his head and walking elsewhere in the small space.

Tyler chewed his lips, watching Josh with his eyes before moving back to the door, undoing the chain and sliding the other across, jiggling he door handle.  
"I've got the keys and _you know it_."  
Tyler bit his cheek, preventing himself from crying, and stepped back. Josh wasn't behind him- he was stood a few metres away at the windows, pulling the blinds apart with his fingers, looking out. He shuffled a couple of feet and did the exact same thing, and Tyler watched In confusion as he mumbled quietly to himself, hands dropping to clench at his sides.

"Tyler. Tyler? Yeah. Come with me."

Tyler wrapped his arms around himself, taking a moment to consider before realising he had no other choice, and he walked to where Josh was stood waiting for him with an angry look on his face.  
Josh guided him through a tiny hallway to a room that appeared to be his own, stopping at the door until Tyler walked in and closing it behind him. He took a key from his pocket and locked the door, and Tylers breath caught in his throat.

Josh twirled the key around his finger and rubbed the left side of his face roughly.   
"I'm not going to hurt you and I won't tie you up or _rape_ you, but you need to stay in here."

Tyler breathed out heavily, his body relaxing with the relief of what he was told, and he had to bring his shaking hands up to his head to steady himself.

"I-I need you to just stay in here and don't make any noise. No noise, please. I promise I'll let you go, but don't try to leave." Josh pleaded, actually clasping his hands together in front of his face, "if you do. If you do, then I'll shoot you. I _will_. I'm going now."  
Josh nodded to himself, then looked to Tyler expectantly.   
"Okay- I-i'll stay here," Tyler whispered, hoping Josh would just leave.

He did.   
He bobbed his head again before turning quickly and unlocking the door, closing it behind him.

Tylers chest became tight and he began to hyperventelate, dropping to his knees on the floor, gasping for breath as he started to sob. He fisted his hands in his hair and pulled, moaning in pure agony and fear.  
He wasn't in physical pain, but this was mental _torture_. He had no idea what was going to happen to him.

-

Josh rarely left his home because it seemed he always wreaked havoc when he did.  
He didn't mean to- he didn't intend to cause pain or steal or threaten people. It wasn't him. He didn't do that- he wasn't _in control_. That wasn't him. He was kind and…

And he had to have his medication- how could he afford it if he couldn't get a job?

There were times when he didn't take them for weeks, and that's when he wasn't himself, because it just wasn't him. It was _someone else._

That's why he couldn't remember what happened in the previous hours until he entered his home and was awoke by the rustling of two weighted bags in his hands.

"Thank you." He mumbled, licking his dry lips and retrieving one of the boxes from the bag, opening it up and taking the pills out without checking the information leaflets or instructions because he'd been on neuroleptics for years.   
And he didn't want to know any more than he had to right now.

He popped open the 'Monday' blisters and took the pill dry, too exhausted to get up and retrieve a drink.  
Did he even have juice?

He sniffed, throwing the box to the side and picking himself up for the couch, went to the kitchen and opened the fridge.

He had a tube of brown sauce, an onion, lemon and milk that had gone off four days ago.  
He sighed, hanging his head and slammed the door shut.   
He was going to have to go out.

He hadnt removed his shoes, so he shuffled around his mini home; ready to leave until he remembered the man in his room.

He halted and turned again, back to the locked door of his room, put the key in and twisted it, feeling a pressure behind that he pushed past easily.

There was the guy- Tyler? Yeah, _Tyler_ \- on his arse on the floor with a nail in his hand, looking so innocent.   
Josh breathed in deeply and growled, "What are you _doing_?"   
He reached down, picking Tyler up from the floor by the cloth on his measly shoulders, and pushed him back against the bed.  
"What were you doing? Huh? Answer me!"   
Tylers eyes were wide and wet, but Josh knew it was an act.  
"I-I was just-"  
" _No_!"  
Josh backhanded him across the cheek, watching the red bloom out on the tanned skin.  
He shook his head, clenching his eyes shut, "you can't leave. You cant."

-

Tyler had fallen asleep, knackered from the eventful day he'd had, with a pain radiating through his face and jaw, but was awoken at a time he was unsure of to mumbling.

"Why are you making me do this?"  
"It was you!"  
"Yes, it was…"  
"…it wasn't? Okay. Okay. _Okay_. But I-i didn't do it. I didn't hurt him, Th-that wasn't me, right?"  
"No it _wasn't_!" That was screamed, and Tyler flinched, staring at the wall in fear of being found listening.  
"It wasn't me- it- it was _them_ , please, it was. I didn't take him, _they made me_ and _they_ made me hurt him, but I won't do that again."  
"I just want to be good…"

He felt the bed shift beside him, and a cold hand ran along his face and neck. He gasped, biting his lips and trying not to start shaking or crying.  
"I know you're awake. Please sit up."

Tyler rolled to his stomach and pushed himself up on unsteady arms to sit down, refusing to look at his captor.

"Did you hear me? My conversation?"  
Tyler nodded jerkily.   
"Do you believe me? Please do. I didn't hurt you- I won't again. I-I have my tablets and they make me better, kay?"

Tyler recognized his weakness, vunerability, easily.  
"What… what pills are they?" He dared ask, trying to sound interested rather than prying.   
Josh pursed his lips, looking away and up to the right in thought, almost as if he was listening to someone.  
Well… Tyler had heard him have an entire, emotional conversation with himself.  
  
"They're for… to stop… I don't remember." Josh sighed. Why would he take them if he hadnt an idea what they were for? 

"I don't want to be bad." Josh cried suddenly, putting his head in his hands as his back began to shake with his sobs. And that was how Tyler found himself comforting the man that had held him at gunpoint and kidnapped.

 


End file.
